Green Hill Zone
Not to be confused with Green Hill Zone (Classic). This content has been deleted from the current versions of '''Survive The Disasters 2'.'' Green Hill Zone is a Map in Survive The Disasters 2. Setting General This map takes place in the first Zone of the first-ever Sonic the Hedgehog videogame title. Unfortunately, you won't find many loop-de-loops in the map itself. The map has the classic house, as well as a bunch of small hills found throughout the map to avoid rising disasters like Flash Flood and Rising Lava. There's also a couple of playground towers on some of the hills, one small and one large. It also has a large amount of Rings, which gives players the Ring Collector achievement if they collect them. Overall, this map has many good places to be, and is beginner-friendly due to its layout and the Rings, which lets players who are quick enough grab some Coins to get orbs or gear quicker. Halloween Green Hill Zone had its colors changed temporarily in Version 1.23, donning a gray, yellow, purple, and light green color palette. The skybox also changed, with darker mountains and a gray sky with brown details. The main house was also changed. Winter (Christmas) Green Hill Zone had its colors changed temporarily in Version 1.25, donning a blue, light blue, and white color palette. The skybox also changed, with lighter blue mountain details, and a frozen river and waterfall. The main house also had changed. April Fools 2018 (Hill Act 1) In Survive The Disasters 4, Green Hill Zone received a mysterious red ring (which randomly replaces one of the rings), if a player collects this ring, static will appear on all player's screens for a few seconds, then the map switches into a horror-themed version of it, with red and black textures (similar to the sonic.exe creepypasta). This version of the map features two songs, "Hill Act 1" and "... Zone". Key Features * The classic ROBLOX house, to the left of the shop. * A river running through the Map, with some bridges along the way. * Two tower play sets; one large, one small. * Multiple trees and hills. * A secret room that hides the Chaos Emerald. * Many Rings, which players can pick up to earn the Ring Collector achievement if they survive the next Disaster. If they die, all of the Rings they collected will drop and other players will have a chance to claim them. Trivia * This Map is based on the first level from Sonic the Hedgehog for the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive. * A beta version of this map does exist. It is instead named Green Grove, after the first Zone in Sonic 3D Blast. * People tend to vote for this map due to the fact that it has a plentiful amount of Rings. * Prior to Version 1.21, this was the only place where you can get the Ring Collector achievement. After the Ring Balloon Bonus Round, however, this is no longer the case. ** This doesn't include the unused Test map. * The player can earn 460 coins by collecting every ring on this map. * In Survive the Disasters 4, only collecting the Red Ring doesn't give the player an Extra Ring Bonus. ** The Red Ring can also replace one of the rings outside the map bounds, making it impossible to collect. ** Once a player is dead, they won't be able to pick up any rings. However, they can still pick up the Red Ring. * During The v41 Halloween Update, Green Hill's Halloween Theme made a return for a limited time. However, Rings, Ringboxs, and the Chaos Emerald were removed. * During Version1.415, Green Hill's Winter Theme was temporarily added. However, Rings Ringboxes, and the Chaos Emerald were not around. If you looked outside the bounds to the right of the house, you could see two Ringboxes on a ledge that were left there by accident. Also the Chaos Emerald cave was also assessable. The was also an Unknown Peppermint Ring buried in the snow, it could not be picked up or destroyed. This map was rushed to be finished according to Vyriss. Category:Maps Category:Sequel Maps